MI MOLESTO COMPAÑERO by Livia Scofield al Portugué
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Como alguém pode ser tão estúpido e irritante? Estou farta de sua presença em minha vida. Primeiro companheiro de quarto, e agora companheiro de trabalho. Ele não pensa em me deixar em paz?


**[ONE-SHOT] MI MOLESTO COMPAÑERO**

**Autora: ****Livia Scofield Miller ( **http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 1985787/ Livia_Scofield_Miller )

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Rosalie & Emmett

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: ****Mi Molesto Compañero **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5471420/ 1/ Mi_molesto_companero )

**Sinopse: **Como alguém pode ser tão estúpido e irritante? Estou farta de sua presença em minha vida. Primeiro companheiro de quarto, e agora companheiro de trabalho. Ele não pensa em me deixar em paz?

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a __**Livia Scofield Miller**__._

_Essa fic tb participou do Hateful Lemonade Contest._

_

* * *

_

**MEU IRRITANTE COMPANHEIRO**

Cheguei ao trabalho cedo, como de costume. Caminhei pelo corredor deserto até o meu escritório, no andar 22 do edifício, não vendo ninguém em nenhum dos cubículos de trabalho.

Cheguei ao meu, liguei o computador, tirei a bolsa e o casaco e sentei-me enquanto o computador acabava de ligar.

Eu tinha um longo dia de trabalho me esperando. Desde que havia chegado a Manhantan, eu não havia parado quieta nem por um segundo sequer.

Quando aterrissei, corri para o escritório para a entrevista. Fui contratada e no dia seguinte comecei a trabalhar. Quando saí do escritório fui ao meu novo apartamento, onde morava com outras três pessoas. Alice, Bella e... é melhor não dizer o nome dele senão eu fico de mau humor. Alice e Bella só viriam no fim de semana, de modo que quase morei com o indizível. Então, passei a maior parte da tarde para limpar a porcaria que ele deixava no meio do caminho, isso porque o rapaz estava desempregado e não fazia nada durante todo o dia. Exausta, eu apenas jantava cedo e ia direto para a cama, não para dormir, já que o rapaz passava as noites assistindo TV e jogando vídeo-game, colocando o volume no alto e gritando cada vez que era morto, o que costumava acontecer a cada dez segundos. Eu queria que as horas passassem e eu tivesse que ir trabalhar. Até há um par de semanas.

Só mesmo eu para dizer a Alice que o escritório estava à procura de alguém, e ela disse sobre o nosso companheiro de quarto. Este se apresentou no dia seguinte e, ainda não sei como, foi contratado e me enviaram para ensiná-lo como funcionava tudo.

"Bem, Rosie, parece que vamos passar o dia todo juntos." Ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores do escritório até seu cubículo que, felizmente, está muito longe do meu.

"Não se eu puder evitar." Eu disse assim que ele sentou em sua cadeira e eu saí com pressa.

Esta manhã eu teria que almoçar com um cliente muito importante do banco. Então eu vim cedo para o escritório para terminar a elaboração de um relatório, entregá-lo para o chefe e sair para o restaurante que o cliente havia escolhido.

Foi-me dito que eu não iria sozinha, mas com um dos meus colegas, o que não me desagradou em nada. Não era a primeira vez que iríamos duas ou três pessoas comer com o cliente. Mas eu nunca esperava pela escolha do meu chefe. Ele me chamou meia hora depois de eu estar no escritório, quando os outros já haviam chegado.

Fui rapidamente ao seu escritório e gelei quando o vi sentado em frente ao chefe.

"Senhorita Hale. O senhor McCarthy será aquele que vai acompanhá-la no almoço de hoje".

"O quê? Você não está falando sério".

"Claro que sim. O senhor McCarthy tem provado ser muito apropriado para este trabalho e será muito bom saber como é esse tipo de almoço".

"Apropriado? Você está de brincadeira. O que o Sr. McCarthy é... é um vagabundo, que espera que todos os companheiros façam seu trabalho e atribui a si mesmo todas as conquistas e elogios." Eu disse sentindo a raiva que invadia meu corpo.

"Fingirei que não ouvi isso." Disse o palhaço do meu companheiro, olhando-me com olhos de cordeiro degolado. "Dói-me que pense isso de mim".

"Será..."

"Srta. Hale." Disse meu chefe, levantando-se. "O seu trabalho é fazer o que eu digo. E eu estou dizendo que Emmet vai com você para o almoço, eu não estou pedindo. Está claro?"

"Sim, Sr. Masen." Eu disse fazendo uma careta.

Ambos apertaram suas mãos e Masen acompanhou meu companheiro até a porta, deixando-nos sozinhos.

"Rosalie, mas o que diabos está acontecendo?" Ele disse, esquecendo sua posição na empresa. "Eu nunca te vi assim".

"Como você faz isso comigo, Edward? Esse cara é um babaca. Ainda não sei como ele foi contratado".

"Ele é bom neste trabalho. Tem muita lábia e poder de persuasão. Ele fez o banco ganhar muitos clientes".

"Muitas clientes, você quer dizer. E não me faça explicar o seu poder de persuasão." Eu disse com uma careta de desgosto. "Ele não convenceu você da mesma forma, não?"

"Não volte a repetir isso, está claro?" Ele disse, indignado com a minha sugestão.

"Vejo que você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Como o resto. O imbecil se orgulha de atirar-se em todas as clientes".

"Rosalie... você vai almoçar com ele para conversar com Black. Ficou claro?"

"Sim." Eu disse me sentindo derrotada.

Saí do escritório, fui ao meu cubículo pegar minhas coisas e lá encontrei o idiota, com a minha bolsa e meu casaco nas mãos.

"Já vamos, Rosie?"

"Sim. E para você sou Senhorita Hale. Ficou claro, McCarthy?" Eu disse pegando as minhas coisas e indo para o elevador.

Nós dois entramos em silêncio e fomos para o térreo, onde a recepcionista chamou um táxi para nos levar ao restaurante.

Chegamos lá e fomos informados que o Sr. Black tinha acabado de chegar.

Levaram-nos até sua mesa e nos sentamos.

Passamos um tempo conversando até que meu celular começou a tocar.

"Desculpe-me, mas é uma ligação muito importante." Eu disse, vendo o nome na tela do telefone.

Levantei-me da mesa e fui ao banheiro, onde atendi o telefone.

"Jasper, o que aconteceu? Eu estou em uma reunião muito importante".

"Desculpe, Rosie. É que Alice me disse para avisá-la imediatamente que ela e Bella não vem amanhã. Você vai ficar o fim de semana sozinha".

"O quê? Era só o que me faltava. Ela disse por quê?"

"Coisas de garotas, elas disseram. Eu não sei".

"Obrigada pelo aviso. Até mais, irmão".

"Tchau, Rosie".

Desliguei o telefone e voltei para a mesa, onde encontrei Black e o idiota gargalhando.

"O que é tão engraçado que eu perdi?" Eu disse sentando-me de novo em minha cadeira.

"Emmet estava me contando algumas histórias. Estou contente que o banco finalmente contratou alguém divertido, e não outro tonto como os que freqüentemente te acompanham".

"Estou contente por tê-lo agradado. Bem, você já pensou sobre o que nós estávamos falando?"

"Sim. E eu concordo. Sinto-me atraído pelo que você me ofereceu".

"Ótimo." Eu disse apertando nossas mãos.

"A propósito, tenho um par de entradas para o jogo de hóquei no sábado. Você quer ir?" Black disse, olhando para ambos.

"Obrigada, Sr. Black." Eu disse sorrindo. _Que sorte. Já não há mais entradas para esse jogo e eu estava querendo assistir._

"Quantas vezes eu te disse para me chamar de Jacob?"

"O mesmo que eu te disse para me chamar de Rosalie." Eu disse com um sorriso, que ele imediatamente devolveu.

"Está bem, então aqui estão as entradas, Rosalie." Black disse dando uma entrada para mim e outra para o idiota do McCarthy.

"Obrigada, Jacob." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"De nada. Bem, eu tenho que ir. Bom fim de semana e aproveitem o jogo!" Ele gritou de dentro do carro.

"Bem, Rosie, já que você não vai ao jogo, por que você não me dá sua entrada?" Ele disse, tentando pegar a entrada da minha mão. Mas eu fui mais rápida e escondi a mão nas minhas costas.

"O que te faz acreditar nisso?" Eu disse dando um passo para trás.

"Desde quando você gosta de hóquei?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Desde sempre. E agora deixe-me ir, tenho pressa." Eu menti.

A única coisa que eu tinha pressa era de chegar em casa e desfrutar do pouco tempo que teria para ficar sozinha. Saí quase correndo e quando tinha caminhado algumas ruas, pedi um táxi.

Quando cheguei em casa preparei um banho de espuma. Entrei na banheira e relaxei imediatamente. _Que gostoso._

Fechei meus olhos e não pude evitar pensar no que tinha acontecido naquela manhã. Pelo menos McCarthy não tinha estragado a reunião. McCarthy... McCarthy... Emmett... _já chega_! Depois de vinte minutos saí da banheira e me envolvi na minha toalha. Fui para meu quarto, mas quando estava abrindo a porta, senti uma mão em meus ombros.

Virei-me rapidamente e com o susto soltei a toalha e ela caiu no chão.

"Porra!" Disse McCarthy e, instintivamente, dei-lhe uma sonora bofetada.

"Você é um idiota." Eu disse, pegando a toalha do chão e me cobrindo com ela. "Não volte a se aproximar de mim".

Entrei no meu quarto e, morta de vergonha, me deixei cair na cama e comecei a chorar de raiva. Eu não sei por que, mas eu precisava.

Acabei adormecendo e acordei quando já era noite.

Notei um leve peso sobre o meu corpo. Um peso que não havia quando deitei na cama, já que a toalha tinha ficado debaixo de mim. Virei-me lentamente e vi que o que me cobria era um cobertor. Esse cobertor... esse cheiro de perfume... ugg.

Joguei o cobertor no chão quando percebi de quem era. Vesti-me correndo e peguei o cobertor, fazendo uma bola com ele e fui até o quarto do dono.

Bati na porta várias vezes até que recebi uma resposta.

"Espere um minuto!"

Não esperei nem dez segundos e abri a porta.

O cobertor caiu dos meus braços para o chão e fiquei com a boca aberta pela imagem diante de mim.

Emmet estava no meio de seu quarto, nu. _Parece que hoje é o dia do nudismo._ Parecia que ele tinha sido pego se vestindo, já que tinha a cueca nos joelhos.

Tentei esconder o melhor que pude a surpresa que tive ao ver seu corpo escultural nu e perfeito, sem mencionar seu enorme... _Acorde, Rosalie!_

"Seu cobertor." Eu disse terminando de entrar em seu quarto de uma vez. "E que seja a última vez que você entra no meu quarto, especialmente se estou..." Eu ia dizer nua, e ele percebeu porque finalmente reagiu e puxou sua cueca boxer. "Bem, que isso não volte a acontecer".

Virei-me e voltei ao meu quarto para pegar minha bolsa e meu casaco. Olhei para o relógio e vi que eram sete horas. Bem a tempo. Essa noite eu teria um jantar e não queria me atrasar.

Pedi um táxi por telefone e desci para a rua para esperar.

Felizmente eu levava uma pequena caixa de maquiagem e uma pequena escova de cabelo. Penteei meu cabelo e me maquiei um pouco. Cinco minutos depois o táxi chegou.

Entrei nele e fomos em direção à casa do meu cara/rolo/amigo.

Quando cheguei, Edward já estava me esperando na porta de sua casa.

"Você está linda. Bem, como de costume." Ele rodeou minha cintura com o braço e me conduziu para dentro do prédio.

Entramos em seu apartamento, ele pegou minha bolsa e me ajudou a tirar o casaco. Sentamos no sofá. Olhei para o rosto de Edward e percebi a extranha expressão em seu rosto e olhos.

"O que aconteceu, Edward? Você está bem?"

"A verdade é que não. Bella não fala comigo".

"É isso? Ela não comentou nada para mim." Eu disse incomodada. Bella era uma das minhas melhores amigas. "É por isso que ela não veio este fim de semana?"

"Sim. Eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu. Eu só queria avançar em nosso relacionamento, mas eu não fiz nada mais que afastá-la. Ela desapareceu".

"Como você queria avançar?" Eu disse pegando suas mãos entre as minhas.

"Eu pedi para ela se casar comigo".

"E ela disse que não?"

"Ela não me disse nada. Simplesmente saiu correndo e eu não voltei a vê-la desde que foi embora há duas semanas".

"Mas se ela te ama... eu sei... ela me disse isso muitas vezes... Eu não entendo por que ela agiu assim. Ela deve ter se assustado. Você ligou pra ela?"

"Não." Ele disse, baixando a cabeça envergonhado. "Você acha que eu deveria ligar?"

"Não mais. O que você deve fazer é ir buscá-la".

"O quê?"

"Prove que você iria ao fim do mundo por ela".

"Você está certa. Quando você acha que eu deveria ir?"

"Não perca tempo".

"Você diz que eu devo ir agora?"

"Claro que sim!" Eu disse levantando-me de um salto. "Anda, vá fazer sua mala".

"Sim!"

Edward se levantou e correu para seu quarto. Ele saiu depois de dez minutos com uma mala na mão.

"Não sei o que eu faria sem você, Rose".

"Nada. Anda, vamos".

Acompanhei-o até a garagem e lá nos separamos.

"Rose, pegue." Ele disse me dando um molho de chaves. "É a cópia das chaves do meu apartamento. Eu tinha preparado o jantar para esta noite. Leve-o para sua casa".

"Obrigada, Edward. Boa sorte".

"Obrigado. Tchau".

Ele arrancou com suvidade e saiu em seu novo Volvo.

Voltei para o apartamento de Edward e coloquei o jantar em um par de tupperware. Chamei um táxi que me levou para casa. Entrei no elevador, coisa que eu quase nunca fazia, e quando fui abrir a porta lembrei o por que de ter ido para a casa de Edward justamente essa noite.

Se durante a semana era sessão de cinema e video-game, na sexta-feira e final de semana era a sessão de sexo.

Entrei na casa tentando não ouvi-lo, mas era impossível. Deixei o jantar na mesa e me enfiei no meu quarto. Eu tinha perdido o apetite.

Tirei minha roupa, incluindo o sutiã e fiquei de calcinha. Peguei uma camisa no armário e coloquei-a. Deitei na cama olhando para o teto e ouvindo os gemidos e suspiros vindos do quarto. Entre gritos e gritos de Emmett continue e Emmett não pare e mais, ouvi Emmett gritar algo que quase me fez cair da cama ao querer me levantar.

"Rose... Rose..." Ele estava dizendo enquanto eu saía do quarto.

"Que diabos..." Eu disse parando no meio do corredor. _Acalme-se, Rosalie. A garota deve se chamar Rose. É apenas uma coincidência._

"O que você disse? Saia de cima de mim." Disse a voz da garota. Ela parecia zangada. "Meu nome é Alicia, não Rose".

"Alicia, desculpe".

A porta do quarto se abriu e a tal Alicia saiu, nua, com as roupas em suas mãos.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou ao me ver ali parada.

"Pode entrar aí e se vestir, se você quiser." Eu disse apontando para o meu quarto. A garota sorriu agradecida e eu fiz o mesmo.

Ela saiu cinco minutos depois e eu acompanhei-a até a porta.

"Obrigada." Ela sussurrou antes de sair.

"De nada, Alicia".

Fechei a porta e me virei. Vi Emmet olhando para mim da porta do seu quarto.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele disse vestindo uma camiseta, ele não tinha se preocupado em vestir calças.

"Lembre-se que eu moro aqui".

"Pensei que não voltaria até mais tarde. Que você tinha saído".

"Eu voltei".

"Eu..."

"Não diga mais nada. Já ouvi mais que o suficiente." Voltei para o meu quarto e fui me vestir. Eu já não podia mais agüentar ver a cara de Emmet.

Tirei minha camisa e coloquei um vestido preto e sapatos de oito centímetros de saltos. Penteei-me um pouco, peguei uma pequena bolsa, em que coloquei minha carteira, e saí.

Emmet já não estava mais na sala e a porta do seu quarto estava fechada. _Melhor. Se eu chegar a vê-lo, é certeza que acabo batendo nele._

Desci as escadas correndo com a intenção de ir para o clube que havia a menos de dois minutos de casa.

Como eu conhecia o porteiro do clube, ele acenou-me para passar sem precisar entrar na fila. Bem, eu teria logo entrado se alguém não tivesse aparecido do nada e me agarrado pelo braço, me levando para um beco que ficava perto da entrada do clube. Ninguém parecia ter percebido o meu seqüestro.

Percebi a parede contra as minhas costas e um corpo musculado se colocou diante de mim, bloqueando meu caminho. Levantei o olhar e vi quem era.

"Idiota!" Gritei tentando me soltar. Mas ele colocou uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça e me encostou na parede. "O que você está fazendo?" Eu disse sentindo o hálito doce de Emmett no meu rosto.

"O que ambos desejamos".

Ele se aproximou mais de mim, colando seu corpo ao meu. Eu senti algo duro tocando a minha virilha e eu logo soube do que se tratava. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, com uma clara intenção de me beijar, mas coloquei minha mão sobre seus lábios.

"Aqui não." Sussurrei pegando uma de suas mãos.

Puxei-o e comecei a andar para casa a toda velocidade. Tirei as chaves da minha bolsa enquanto Emmet bateu seu peito contra as minhas costas e senti sua ereção na minha bunda. Isso fez com que eu ficasse com ainda mais pressa para abrir a porta e entrar. Chamei o elevador, impaciente.

Quando ele abriu, empurrei Emmett para dentro, jogando-me em seu pescoço, segurando-me nele rodeando minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, beijando seus lábios com desejo enquanto ele apertava o botão do quarto andar. Nosso apartamento.

Ele segurou minhas pernas enquanto introduzia sua língua na minha boca.

O sinal do elevador tocou, anunciando que havíamos chegado. Emmett saiu do elevador comigo ainda em seus braços e abriu a porta do nosso apartamento.

Ele fechou a porta com um pontapé e me sentou em cima da mesa, afastando a comida que eu havia deixado ali algumas horas antes.

Estiquei meus braços, agarrei o colarinho da sua camisa e aproximei seu rosto ao meu, beijando novamente seus lábios carnudos.

Suas mãos acariciaram minhas pernas enquanto as minhas percorriam seu torso musculoso, tentado remover sua camisa.

"Espere." Ele disse se afastando de mim e tirando ele mesmo a camisa. "Deite-se".

"Para quê?"

Ele colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros e foi me abaixando sobre a mesa enquanto levantava meu vestido até a cintura. Ele levou as mãos até o elástico da minha calcinha, beijando as partes do meu corpo que ia deixando nuas.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Algo que estou desejando há algum tempo. Se você quiser, é claro." Ele disse, sem deixar de beijar a minha pele.

"Sim. Faça." Eu disse ao compreender, colocando minha mão sobre sua cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos negros e emaranhando entre meus dedos.

Ele abaixou lentamente minha calcinha, beijando-me até chegar ao meu sexo já molhado pela excitação. Abri minhas pernas para aumentar o prazer que senti ao sentir sua língua correndo pelo meu clitóris e todo o meu ser, tão habilmente como se esta não fosse a primeira vez que estávamos juntos.

"Emmet... continue... continue aí." Eu disse ofegante, com minha mão ainda em sua cabeça, guiando-o, apesar de não ser necessário.

Emmet estava fazendo sozinho com que eu chegasse ao orgasmo. Não demorou muito para eu chegar e soltar um gemido alto de prazer.

Voltei a sentir seus lábios na minha barriga, subindo meu vestido até tirá-lo pela minha cabeça. Com minha mão ainda em sua cabeça, indiquei para que beijasse meus seios enquanto com a outra mão eu ia desabotoando o botão do seu jeans. Baixei como pude e tirei seu pênis de sua boxer, liberando sua ereção. Segurei-o suavemente, acariciando, sentindo Emmet ofegante enquanto ele continuava a sugar meus seios.

"Pare." Consegui dizer, fazendo Emmett me olhar surpreso.

Ele recuou alguns passos e eu me levantei da mesa. Empurrei Emmet para o sofá e deitei-o com um só empurrão.

"Agora é a minha vez." Eu disse tirando suas calças e cueca, puxando-os pelos seus pés.

Coloquei-me sobre ele, ajoelhada sobre o sofá com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Comecei beijando seus lábios. Seu peito, brincando com seus mamilos e a minha língua. Seu torso. Seu umbigo. Baixei minhas mãos para seu pênis, segurando-o, preparando para enfiá-lo em minha boca, eu desejava saboreá-lo. Passei minha língua sobre a glande enquanto o massageava com uma mão. Fui beijando de cima para baixo, até enfiá-lo todo em minha boca. Chupei delicadamente no início, mas mais rapidamente ao sentir a respiração ofegante de Emmet, comunicando-me sem palavras que estava começando a atingir o êxtase.

"Rose, não... não precisa..."

Eu sabia o que ele queria me dizer. Ele queria que eu me afastasse antes de se liberar na minha boca, mas eu não me importava. Eu queria saborear a profundidade do seu ser, e eu consegui.

"Rose..." Ele disse enquanto puxava seu membro da minha boca e apertei meus lábios de novo aos seus.

"O quê?"

"Eu quero estar dentro de você. Eu preciso." Ele disse arfando na minha boca enquanto eu buscava sua língua desesperadamente.

"Eu também".

Ele me segurou pelos ombros e com um movimento suave e rápido senti minhas costas contra o chão frio, com Emmet em cima de mim, introduzindo seu membro com cuidado em mim.

"Emmet, mais rápido." Eu disse colocando minhas mãos em sua bunda, segurando-o firmemente. Pressionando-o para mim, para senti-lo mais dentro de mim.

Emmet acelerou a velocidade de suas estocadas enquanto eu me movia com mais velocidade.

Nossos suspiros estavam no mesmo ritmo. Nossos corpos se moviam ao mesmo tempo. Senti o calor brotar em mim quando senti o seu dentro do meu corpo.

Abracei-me a ele com a pouca força que eu tinha enquanto ele colocava suas mãos ao lado da minha cabeça.

"Nunca pensei que isso aconteceria." Eu disse num sussurro, acariciando suas costas.

"Eu também não, embora eu não possa negar que eu desejasse".

"Eu sei." Eu disse sem poder evitar de soltar um risinho. "Eu pude ouvi-lo".

"Engraçadinha." Ele disse beijando-me outra vez.

Ele saiu de mim e levantou-se, estendendo sua mão. Eu a peguei e me levantei do chão.

"Há algo que eu quero tentar." Eu disse olhando-o com malícia.

"Existe algo que nós não fizemos?"

"Sim." Virei-me, dando as costas para ele e esfregando minha bunda em seu pênis, que pareceu vivo outra vez ao entender a minha sugestão. "Vamos." Eu disse pegando de novo sua mão, correndo em direção ao seu quarto.

Aproximei-me da parede que havia ao lado da cama, com as mãos na parede e percebi como Emmett se aproximava lentamente. Ele circundou minha cintura com os braços, abaixando sua mão até meu púbis, acariciando-me lentamente até enfiar dois dedos no meu sexo.

"Emmet..."

"Acalme-se, ele virá." Ele disse, movendo seus dedos a toda velocidade, inserindo e removendo-os enquanto se aproximava mais de mim. Eu senti sua ereção roçar minha bunda.

Levei uma mão para trás, segurando seu membro, massageando-o e colocando-o na minha bunda, sentindo uma nova pontada de prazer.

"Vai." Eu disse apoiando minha cabeça contra a parede. Enquanto ia sentindo seus dedos mais profundamente em mim e sentindo suas estocadas cada vez mais violentas, mas mais excitantes.

Pensei ter ouvido vozes, mas logo descartei essa idéia.

"Emmet... continue, mais rápido..." Implorei ao sentir que estava chegando ao auge da minha felicidade. "Já estou quase".

"E eu... Rose... Rosalie..."

"Já... ah!"

"Rose..."

"Eu acho que estou tonta." Eu disse abaixando minhas mãos até encontrar a sua, que estava na minha cintura.

Emmet me virou e ficamos nos encarando. Instintivamente, abracei-me a ele, descansando minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Eu te amo." Dissemos ambos ao mesmo tempo.

"Venha, deite-se." Emmett disse, levando-me para a cama. Ele se deitou ao meu lado. Adormeci no momento em que eu senti seus braços em volta de mim.

Acordei quando já era dia. Percebi que Emmett tinha me coberto com o famoso cobertor. Mas desta vez não o tirei, mas me envolvi nele, levantando-me da cama com dificuldade, tropeçando no cobertor.

"Parece que sua garota já está em pé." Disse uma voz familiar de mulher, muito familiar.

"É a primeira vez que acorda aqui. Normalmente você as deixa quando termina com elas." Disse outra voz de mulher com uma risadinha. Outra voz conhecida.

"Ela deve ser boa." Disse uma terceira voz que me fez regressar à realidade. Esta foi uma voz de homem.

"Merda!" Exclamei suavemente, mas pareceu que todos me ouviram porque ficaram calados por alguns segundos.

Emmet entrou correndo no quarto e me olhou assustado.

"Parece que eles voltaram à noite... Eu fui pego saindo do quarto esta manhã e não tive tempo de acordá-la".

"Você se arrepende do que aconteceu?" Eu disse em um sussurro.

"Por nada. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. E você?"

"Não. Foi ótimo".

"Vamos sair?" Ele disse pegando minha mão e a beijando.

"É melhor eu me vestir, antes que saibam que algo aconteceu." Eu disse olhando para o chão.

"Com uma condição." Ele sorriu como havia feito tantas vezes quando me incomodava, mas eu estava longe de me irritar, eu estava hipnotizada.

"Depende".

"Estou pensando em deixar os rolos de uma noite. Eu quero alguém para a vida toda. Quer ser você? Quer ser a mulher da minha vida?"

"Sim." Eu disse abraçando-me ao seu pescoço e dando-lhe um beijo breve.

"Ótimo. Vou pegar alguma roupa".

Ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

"O que você está fazendo entrando no quarto de Rose? Como você sabe..." Alice disse. Ela parecia assustada. E não me surpreendeu.

Emmet voltou ao quarto com um vestido vermelho, um sutiã e uma calcinha fio dental preta. Ele deixou em cima da cama e saiu novamente.

Vesti-me sem pressa e me preparei para o que estava por vir.

Abri a porta do quarto e saí, encontrando Bella, Edward e Alice sentados no sofá em que horas antes Emmet e eu tínhamos...

Os três ficaram me olhando e estavam de boca aberta. Nenhum deles parecia encontrar as palavras.

Emmet se aproximou de mim, colocou-se ao meu lado e envolveu minha cintura com seu braço. Foi quando Emmetme deu um beijo nos lábios e eu devolvi que os três se levantaram do sofá, ainda nos olhando com surpresa.

"Eu disse que você conseguiria." Eu disse a Edward ao vê-lo de mãos dadas com Bella.

"Sim. E vocês... bem..."

"Sim." Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Você vai continuar como de costume, ou as coisas mudaram?" Bella disse.

"Tudo mudou." Eu disse olhando Emmett nos olhos. _Como eu posso ter odiado por tanto tempo esse ser tão perfeito?_

"Vocês estãos namorando, ou algo assim?" Agora Alice perguntou, virando-se para mim.

"Vamos nos casar." Emmet disse com orgulho. Eu não me lembrava de dizer claramente que me casaria com ele, mas eu não me importava, eu casaria.

"Isso é ótimo. Rose, eu vou cuidar de tudo. Tenho idéias muito boas." Alice disse, segurando minha mão e me levando para o quarto que nós compartilhávamos.

Olhei para Emmet implorando por ajuda, mas ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros e com um sorriso. Bem, eu tenho o resto da minha vida para fazê-lo pagar por Alice cuidar de tudo.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa ONE, é a primeira fic que traduzo que não é Bella e Edward._

_O que acharam? Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


End file.
